CORE A ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT ABSTRACT The function of this Core A will be to provide administrative support, organization, coordination and efficient management of this PPG with the overarching goal of ensuring the scientific productivity of all projects. The Core will be directed by Dr. Iaki Sanz (overall P.I., and Project 4 Leader). The Administrative Core will coordinate the inter-project, inter-departmental collaborative arrangements and subcontracts arrangements between Emory University, the University of Alabama at Birmingham, UC Berkeley (Dr. Hellerstein) and the Georgia Institute of Technology. The Administrative Core will provide the Projects and Cores with a review of all expenditures on a monthly basis and will deal with University Accounting and Grants management offices concerning grant budgets. The administrative support provided by the Administrative Core will reconcile all budgets of the Projects and Cores, and oversee compliance with safety and regulatory issues. It will assemble a 3-member External Advisory Board and define a leadership succession and conflict resolution plan. In addition, the Administrative Core will be responsible for organizing monthly video conference, quarterly face-to-face meetings and an annual meeting with the participation of members of the External Advisory Committee.